


SCP-7694 "Enerdream" Report

by IreneMel



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Just an SCP I made, Original Character(s), Original MTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneMel/pseuds/IreneMel
Summary: An SCP I made. It's kinda short.





	SCP-7694 "Enerdream" Report

**Author's Note:**

> Class Summarizations  
> Esoteric: Outside of the Safe/Euclid/Keter trio  
> Enochian: An Esoteric class, used to described entities that cannot be contained, due to their power being connected to a force of nature or law of reality.  
> Ekhi: Very disruptive. The amount of people noticing could spread to a metropolitan area in size near-instantly, and the effects would be quite difficult to neutralize.  
> Danger: Self-Explanatory.

SCP-7694: “Enerdream”  
Clearance Level 4: Secret  
Containment Class: Esoteric  
Secondary Class: Enochian  
Disruption Class: Ekhi  
Risk Class: Danger

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-7694 is to be monitored from a distance of 5 meters or more by MTF-Psi-7, designated “Sheltered Lives.” If it uses its ability within sight range of a non-anomalous humanoid other than the undercover team, that humanoid must be dosed with Class-B amnestics as soon as possible, or Class-A amnestics for group sightings.

Description: SCP-7694 is a 16 year old bilingual humanoid female of unknown descent currently residing in [DATA EXPUNGED]. It has been measured (1) at 1.6 meters tall and 64.86 kilograms in weight. For unknown reasons, it has named itself “Enerugi Ichi .(2)” It speaks both American English and Japanese.  
SCP-7694 is unique due to its anomalous ability to alter almost any energies within a five-meter radius of itself into any other type, as well as transfer energies within that same radius. As of [_]/[__]/20[__], these abilities appear to be unconsciously activated, typically when SCP-7694 is in situations of extreme stress. Due to this, it is encouraged that SCP-7694 be convinced that her abilities are severe hallucinations.  
SCP-7694 was discovered on 3/[__]/20[__], on its 5th birthday. It has been noted that its parents had been seeing it use its ability since three years prior.

Addendum 7694-A: As of [__]/[__]/201[_], SCP-7694 has begun to show signs of clinical depression, particularly when asked about recent phenomena by close friends or family.

Addendum 7694-B: As of [_]/[_]/2020, Dr. Maya G______ has volunteered to be, and has been accepted as, SCP-7694’s therapist for the foreseeable future.

Addendum 7694-C: First Therapy Session Log  
Dr. G’s therapist’s office has been given temperature and pressure sensors along the walls. The starting pressure was average, and the starting temperature was 21.1111 degrees Celsius.  
Dr. G.: If I’m going to be working with you, I should know your name.  
SCP-7694: I don’t need this. I’m not crazy!  
At this point, the temperature in the room uniformly and nearly instantly increases by 13.8999 degrees Celsius.  
Dr. G.: Well then, let’s assume you are not.  
The temperature gradually decreases by 5.5556 degrees celsius at this point.  
SCP-7694: Y-You’re willing to believe me?  
Dr. G.: As long as there isn’t evidence of insanity, I can take what you say as sane.  
The temperature decreases by 11.1111 degrees Celsius, although the pressure on the door increases negligibly. SCP-7694 seems somewhat relieved.  
SCP-7694: Oh, thank god. So many people thought I was crazy…  
Dr. G.: What is it you believe you can do?  
SCP-7694 takes a deep breath, seemingly collecting its thoughts and thinking over its words.  
SCP-7694: I can make things move, or heat up, or cool down. I just learned about energies last year… I think it has to do with those.  
Dr. G.: I see… I believe you on the parts about temperature. I just felt those in action.  
SCP-7694: You can remember them?  
SCP-7694 seems overjoyed at this simple fact (3).  
Dr. G.: I can. And… I think I have just one more question… your name.  
SCP-7694: Ah, that’s easy. Enerugi Ichi.  
The session then concludes without further incident, and SCP-7694’s mood seems to have greatly improved.

(1) during a routine checkup at a doctor’s office by an undercover D-class with former surgery training.  
(2) It has been noted that when this name is translated from Japanese and transposed into English naming conventions, it may be read as “Potential Energy.”  
(3) There may be a need to lessen the frequency of amnestics doses.


End file.
